demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Amhloaibh Song
Amhloaibh Song is a son of Hyperion.Amhloaibh's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1158. Appearance Of Irish-Korean descent, he is tall and well-muscled. Red hair and blue eyes. Light dusting of freckles on his face but not a whole lot. When he's not smiling or talking he tends to look a lot more serious or grim than he really is. He's usually seen wearing a plain T-shirt and dirty jeans. Personality Amhloaibh is generally an okay guy. Bit of an everyman, he really like connecting with people. He has a fear of being left out or standing on the sidelines, so in that sense he's a bit of an attention hog (though vocally he's actually a very quiet person). This stems from his feverish desire to blend in with the Hephaestus cabin. He's patient and considerate and very realistic—it makes him a good listener and advice-giver. He's more often than not down-to-Earth, though occasionally his head will be in the clouds. Heavily believes in the idea of equality, because he's incredibly bothered by his parentage and ancestry. Despite that, even mentioning his father or grandparents will get you on his bad side. He is utterly terrified of his family history getting out. Story Amhlaoibh's mother was a demigoddess daughter of Gaia, a powerful and wicked woman who had a longstanding affair with the Titan Hyperion. Her name was Eithne (pronounced ayn-ya), and she had been born and raised in Ireland, hence her desire to give her son another Irish Gaelic name. Eithne was instrumental in the rise of the Titans before Luke Castellon came along, as a number of the Titans had to be freed from Tartarus and only a strong demigod could do such. As the daughter of a Primordial, Eithne did her mother's bidding (as Gaia had only just begun to stir after decades of sleep thanks to Hazel Levesque). It was in Tartarus where she met Hyperion and the two began their affair. This culminated in the birth of Amhlaoibh, who was young and impressionable and convinced by his mother and father to fight for Kronos and pledge his service to him. When the Second Titanomachy ended, Amhlaoibh's mother abandoned him for reasons unknown. For years he wandered the country, trying to survive. Then, six months ago, he came to Camp Half-Blood and, terrified of being cast out for his family, played himself off as a son of Hephaestus. With his fire abilities there was little reason to doubt him, although he remains significantly the least talented member of the cabin at the forges. Fatal Flaw His desire to belong—he could lose himself and who he really is in an attempt to belong to any sort of group or superficial relationship. Ablilities & Items Powers * Solarkinesis: He can generate and manipulate fire, light, and heat. Simple as that. * Temperature Immunity: He is immune to both heat and flame, and mildly resistant to the cold. * Geokinesis: Thanks to Gaia's diluted boodline, he can control earth and rock. This ability is not nearly as powerful as his mother's, and through rigorous training he has become only competent with it. * Chlorokinesis: The ability to create, control, and bend plant matter to his will. Weapons * A simple Greek sword. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Though he pales in comparison to any true child of Hephaestus, in the realm of normalcy Amhlaoibh has become an accomplished forger within the past six months, mostly due to his desire to blend in. * He has an affinity for navigation, due to his earthly abilities. * While he's not at all skilled in every weapon, he's worked on a lot of them, allowing him to analyze and predict the best way to approach an opponent. Weaknesses * He cannot tell a lie. At all. This makes it really difficult for him to keep his illusion. * He's also easily made angry and reckless by taunting him about his past or his family. * He scares rather easily. Like, over small things. * He can be mildly neurotic at times. Likes & Dislikes Likes * The forge * His (pretend) siblings * Gardening (though he must do it in secret). Dislikes * His parents * Anything to do with his past * Being an outcast in any way shape or form. Trivia * Amlaoibh was created by Josh on August 23rd, 2015, and accpeted by Pi on August 23rd, 2015. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Josh's Characters Category:Unknown campers